That One Boy
by kaileencolexoxo
Summary: Spencer & Toby were neighbors till they were fourteen. Three years later he moves back. Will they become friends again? Or something more.
1. Chapter 1

That One Boy...

(Spencer's POV)

"Alright get ya butt up. We have exactly three hours until Noel Kahn hosts his 'End of

Summer Rager.'" My always bubbly friend Hanna excaimed walking into my bedroom.

following closely behind was Aria and Emly. "Ughhhhh... Just go without me guys." I whine from under the covers. "Come on Spence! It's been a week since you and Alex split. We need our Single Spencer

back so we can totally get some hotties numbers at the party of the summer! I will not let

you sit in here wallowing in sadness over something a jack-ass of an ex-boyfriend did." She had a point. Alex was in the wrong. I still can't beleive he cheated on me with Kate

Randell... Of all people. "Humph. Okay, fine I'll go." I eventually gave in. "YAY!" They cheered in unison. "Now put this on!" Hanna shoved me a white off the shoulder shirt and dark skinny jeans,

paired with a pair of knee-high dark brown leather riding boots. I sat in the chair in front

of the mirror in my bathroom with all three girls going to work on my hair and make-up.

after about two hours, I hadto admit I did look pretty good. My hair was wavy down to my

midback and make-up was light but my skin looked perfect. After we were all dressed we

hopped into Emily's car and drove to the Kahn Cabin. As soon as we arrived the party was already going hard. Cars were parked everywhere,

there had to be at least 150 people here and the party hadn't even fully started. "I wonder if Noel's somewhere around here." Emily questioned. "I knew you were crushing on Kahn!" Aria exclaimes. "Do not!" "Suuuuuuure Em." Aria said with a wink. "I'm going to find Ezra." With that Aria walked off. "Hello Ladies!" We all turned to see the host of the legendary party. "Hey Noel!" We say at the same time. "I hope you girls are enjoyng the party," He says with a smirk,"Emily, can i get you a drink?" "Uh, sure Noel." She says bashfully. As they walk off me and Hanna give Emily a playful wink

as she goes off to. "I need a drink myself. Come on Spence, there has to be booze here somewhere." I had to

laugh at Hanna's statement. "Me to." We make our way nto the kitchen to mixture of alchohal, shots, keg stands, and

spiked punch. I grab a red cup and pour in some spiked punch. Hanna does the same but

throws back a quick shot. "I looooove Noel's parties!" Hanna sing-songs. "Slow down Han. You'll get sick." I warn. "Pish-Posh!" I finish my drink and go for another. "Lets dance!" Hanna yells over the music to me. "Yeah!"

The drink is starting to get to me. I need fresh air. I walk outside. As soon as i get outside to

a table i see a familiar face. I know that guy from somewhere... but where. I study the guys

eyes for a while... There so blue, where have i seen them before? The familiar stranger

caught me looking at him. As soon as he did a huge smile broke on his face. "Spencer? Spencer Hastings?" He asks me as he makes his way over to me. "Yes. Do I know you from somewhere?" "I'm Toby. Toby Cavanaugh. We were neighbors until we were like thirteen." "Oh Yeah! Toby! It's so good to see you!" I say and hug him. Wow he changed. He went from

being a dark kid who wore s hair shaggy and loose pants to a clean cut shaved and toned

hottie. I was probably drooling over his cuteness. "Yeah. We just moved back to town." He explained. "Into your old house?" "Yeah. We start moving in tomorrow." "That's awesome! Looks like we'll be neighbors again." I say. "I'm looking forward to that." He flirts back. I giggle. "Can I get you a drink?" He asks. "Of course."

We walk back into the kitchen and get our drnks. "Hey Cavanaugh!" A boy with shoulder length brown hair yells at Toby. "Rivers! Hey man!" Toby greets back. "Where have you been?!" The boy asks.

"Spencer! There you are." Hanna says as she sees me in the kitchen. "You found me." I comment back. "Hanna this Toby, he's an old friend." I introduce them. "Hi Toby! Um, whose your friend?" Hanna asks obviously drawn to the shaggy haired boy. "I'm Caleb." He annouces himself. "It's nice to meet you Hanna." He flirts. "You to." "You wanna dance?" "Absolutly."

"Looks like they hit it off." I comment after they leave the room. "Yeah. Caleb's a nice guy. Has some family issues but still nice." "Same with Hanna." "Can I drive you home?" "Um, I'll have make sure my friends have there ways back." "Okay."

I text Emily. 'Hey I'm gonna catch a ride home. Okay?' -Spence 'Okay. I'm staying here with Noel tonigh.' -Em

'Hey I'm not riding home with Em.' -Spence 'Me either, Ezra's going to drive me.'

"Alright we're all set." I say smiling. "Awesome! Calebs giving Hanna a ride." "Cool. So are you ready?" "Sure." We finally reached his truck in the mess of cars and where on our way to my house. "I'll see you tomorrow Spence." "Yeah. Good Night Toby." I say smiling still. "Before you go... can get your number?" "Sure." He hands me his phone and I dial it in. "Good Night Spencer." I get out and he drives away. This feels like a dream... I can't wait to

see him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

(Spencer's POV)

I wake up early. I get my outfit ready, dark blue button up shirt, white skinny jeans and black flates. I wand my hair and keep my makeup light. I spray on my perfume. Just in time. Two UHaul's pull up to the Cavanaugh house, Followed by a black BMW. A man gets out first, he looked like an older version of Toby. Probably Toby's dad, Richard Cavanaugh. After him there was a woman, Toby's mom, Marion Cavanaugh. Next was his older sister Jenna Cavanaugh. But... no sign of Toby. A few minutes later a motorcycle pulls up the driveway. It's Toby! I rush down the stairs and into the kitchen, I grab the cookies mom baked last night. I take one last look in the mirror and head over to the new neighbors. I made my way up the stone pathway letting the movers by.

"Spencer! Hey." Toby greets excitedly.

"Hey! I just wanted to welcome you guys back to the neighborhood."

"Thanks. These cookies look delicous. You want to come inside?"

"Um, sure. If your parents don't mind."

"Are you kidding? They loved you when we were little. They'll be excited to see you again."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure." he smiles.

We walk into the living room where his parents are deciding were to hang their pictures.

"Mom, dad. You remember-"

"Little Spencer Hastings! Of course I do, awe sweetie you have grown up so much. And into such a beautiful young lady." His mother gushed as she came over to hug me.

"Thank you ." I blush.

"Now, you know to call me Marion."

"Of course, It's good to see you again."

Richard came into the conversation,"Well, Spencer how have you and your parents been?"

"Great. I'm sure my dad will be pleased to hear your back."

"Oh yeah?"

"Absolutly. Why don't you and the reast of your family come over for lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Alright."

We all go to my house and into the living room. My father came in the back door.

"Richard! I heard you and your lovely family were back."

"Hello Peter. It's great to see you."

"You too buddy. Veronica!" he yelled for my mother. She came down the stairs a few minutes later. "Oh! I was hoping you would come and visit. It's great to see you all again. And your kids have grown so much! It's wonderful to see you Jenna and Toby." My mother greeted.

"Hello Mr. and ." Toby and Jenna greeted together.

"Kids, it's Peter and Veronica." My father smiles. "How about we take you and Marion to dinner tonight at the country club? Our treat?" My father offers to Toby's parents.

"Sounds excellent." Richard replies.

"Great! We'll leave in a few? Spence you'll be fine won't you sweetie?" My mother asks.

"Absolutly. We can order pizza. Jenna, Toby?" I offer.

"Sure." "Awesome." They answer.

"Then it's settled." Marion adds.

"Say, Peter, where are your oldest at?" Richard asks.

"Melissa is in her last year of Med School at Harvard and Jason is studying abroad in Europe this semester." My mom boasts.

"Wow. That's quit impressive." Richard replies.

"Shall we get to dinner?" My dad asks.

"Yes, of course. You kids behave your selves." Marion says to Toby and Jenna.

"Alright, the numbers are in the drawer Spence, get whatever you'd like. We'll be back later kids." My dad tells me.

"Okay. Have a good time you guys." I say as my mom and dad kiss the top of my head and then go out door.

"What kind of pizza do you guys want?" I ask.

"Actually... Not trying to be rude but I have some old friends waiting for me so you don't mind if i skip? Do you?" Jenna says.

"Not at all." I reply, I'm actually excited i get to be alone with Toby tonight.

"Bye you guys." Jenna leaves.

"And then there were two." Toby quippes up. I smile

An hour later we're sitting in the living room finishing up our pizza. "So Hastings, how's it been?"

"Good." I answer

"Still studying your brains out like old times?"

"Of course." I say with a wink.

"What about your four 'gal pals?"

"Alison, Aria, Emily and Hanna?"

"Yeah."

"Me Aria, Emily and Hanna are still tight." I say.

"And Alison?"

"She uh... died two years ago..."

"Oh Spencer I am so sorry! I had no idea." He apologizes quickly.

"It's okay, don't apologize." I soothe

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It was a while ago."

"Yeah."

"I remember that day." He says pointing to a picture at one of my parents 4th of July cook outs.

"Oh yeah. That was right before you moved, and I remember you throwing your hotdog in my hair."

"Yeah, I guess I had a really big crush on you then."

"Ha! Yeah right. I was the biggest geek ever."

"Not to me. I thought you were perfect... still perfect." I blush furiously.

"Awe. Thanks Toby... I really missed hanging out with you."

"Well, maybe we can make up for lost time?"

"What do you suggest?"

"How about we hang out tomorrow? We can have a movie day like we use to."

"Sounds great. My parents will gone so we can use the theatre room."

"I can't wait." He flirts.

"Spencer! Toby! We're back." My mom yells frome the entry way of the house.

"In here!" I yell back from the kitchen island. All four parents enter the kitchen.

"Did you all enjoy yourselfs?" Toby asks.

"Yes, It was very nice. We should do it again soon. Where's your sister?" Marion answers.

"Had a few friends waiting for her."

"Are we still on for the spa next week?" My mothers asks Marion. "Of course."

"Richard, since the ladies are going out next week how about some golf?" My father goes on.

"Sounds like a plan buddy, Come on Tobias."

"Good night Peter, Veronica." Toby says.

"Good night Toby." My parents reply.

As soon as their gone I tell my mom,"Me and the girls were thinking about going shopping tomorrow so I won't be here."

"That's fine sweetie. Your father and I are working late tomorrow on a few cases so we'll be back by midnight or so."

"Okay. Good night mom," I say and hug her,"Good night dad." I hug him on my way to the stairs.

As soon as I get to my room I text the girls.

'Shopping tomorrow?' -Spence

'Thank God! I've been dying to get my hands on a new pair of shoes all week!' -Han

'I'm in. I need something for my next date with Ezra.' -Ar

'I think me and Noel totally hit it off at his party, so I need and emergency date outfit handy.' -Em

I turn phone over and get some sleep.

I can't help but keep thinking about Toby. I mean I like him, but the whole Alex thing, I just don't think I'm ready to be in relationship yet... I don't even know Toby anymore. His love for motorcycles obviously hadn't wavered. I can't just lay here. I get up and look out my window. His windows right across from mine. Maybe me and him should just be frends for a while. That'd be the smart thing to do, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I haven't really updated this story as much as I should because I'm kinda focusing on my other story ****Do You Want Me As Much As I Want You. ****But I have decided to continue on with this one because I love the set up I created. I'm kind of having a hard time deciding on where to take their relationship and I'm open to any ideas anybody might have so message me. And if you could check out my other story it would be greatly appreciated! REVIEW PLEASE! -Love Kailee...**

* * *

The next morning I get up and get ready to go to the mall with the girls. About 15 minutes later I arrive at Hanna's house with coffee.

"Hey Spence." Emily greets me as soon as I walk through the door.

"Hey Em." I greet back. "Where's Aria?" as soon as I said it she came through the front door.

"I'm heeeerrreee." She sing-songs.

"Hey Ar." Emily and I say together. Hanna was walking down the stairs dressed and ready to go. We grab our coffee and get into my car. On our way to Rosewood Mall Hanna turns up the radio and starts singing along to Beyounce's song Single Ladies. Eventually we all join in. I pull into a parking spot as the song comes to an end.

"Did you guys hear that the Cavanaughs' are back in town?" Emily asks.

"Of course. Who do you think took Spencer home from Noel's party?" Hanna teases.

"Wait! Toby Cavanaugh drove you home?" Aria questions.

"Yeah. But it was just a friendly gesture." I explain.

"Yeah right. Come on Spence that kid has been desperatly in love with you since 6th grade." Emily jokes.

"No he hasn't." I insist.

"Whatever you say..." Aria trails off.

"Alright, enough teasing me. Han, what happened with you and Caleb?" I ask.

"He is so sweet! And such a great kisser." Hanna gushes.

"You met him once and you're already swapping saliva?" I ask.

"Like you and Toby haven't." She jokes back.

"Nope. We're just friends."

"How could you not jump his bones? The boy is hot!"

"Han, I'm still getting over the whole Alex thing. I'm not ready for another boyfriend yet."

"Alex was an idiot. And I totally know where you're coming from, I felt the exact same way about Sean."

"Thanks Han, I still think it'll be better to be friends first." The three girls all gave each other a look.

"Fine. What happened with you and Noel?" Aria continues the conversation.

"It went great. But I think me and him need to stay friends for a while to. Just to make sure we're compatible, ya know."

"At least somebody understands." I say back.

"Well, I'm still shipping Spoby." Hanna adds.

"What the hell is Spoby?" I laugh.

"A mash up of Spencer and Toby."

"Clever." Aria laughs.

"Lets check out and get something to eat. I'm starving." Emly suggests.

* * *

An hour later we're orderng at the Grill.

"What are everybody's plans for tonight?" Aria asks.

"Me and Caleb are going on our first official date!" Hanna answers excitedly.

"I'm going to go to dinner with my dad. He's getting into town later today." Emily explains.

"Toby's coming over to watch movies." I say.

They all raise their eyebrows at me.

"As friends." I say for the millionth time. "Besides, he's probably not even into me that way anymore."

"I saw the way he was eyeing you at the party. He totally wants you!" Hanna squels. Our food arrives and we settle into a conversation about the upcoming school year.

"I'm thinking about taking AP English." Aria says.

"Is your mom still planning on teaching it?" Hanna asks.

"Yeah. She got the job."

"That's great!" We all say.

"What about you Em?" I ask.

"Swimming. I'm working on my scholarship." She answers.

"Yeah, I'm taking a fashion design class at Hollis." Hanna says.

"That's awesome Han." Aria compliments.

"What about you Spence?" Emily questions.

"Lacross, Debate team, Student Council, Academic team, and I'm interning at my parents Law firm some days of the week." I answer.

"Woah. How long do you think it'll take for her brain to explode?" Hanna jokes.

"Yeah, you know my parents." I say, "Everybody ready to go?" I ask.

* * *

I droppeed the girls off at Hanna's and was on my way home. I put my shopping bags on the island in the kitchen.

'KNOCK KNOCK'

Toby's here. I run to answer the door.

"Hey. Come in." I greet.

"Hey Spence."

"Ready to start the movie?"

"Of course."

We make our way to the indoor theatre. I start Grease.

"Grease? Really?" He questions.

"Yeah. It use to be our favorite." I reply.

"I know, I'm just surprised you remember."

"Of course I do." I laugh.

We settle into comfortable silence. All of a sudden when the dance scene of Summer Nights start he burst into song. I laugh hysterically.

"What are you doing?!" I ask through my giggles.

"This is your favorite song in the movie. I'm serenading you." He jokes. I'm actually touched he remembered that.

"Yes it is." I laugh.

When the movie finally ended we ended up sitting on the bench in my backyard.

"What are you thinking?" Toby asks me.

"Just how good it feels to get to be friends with you again." I smile.

"I feel the exact same way Spence. Can I show you somewhere?"

"Um, right now?"

"Yeah, It's not to far."

"Okay, sure."

* * *

We end up at the cliff over looking Rosewood.

"It's beautiful." I comment as we sit on a boulder.

"Yes, it is." Toby says looking right at me. I glance over and smile.

"How'd you find this place?"

"The other night when I was riding around on my motorcycle I pulled over here and thought you'd like to see it."

"That's really sweet Toby."

All of a sudden I feel his warm lips on mine. I close my eyes and lean into him. Our sudden kiss slowly turned into a passionate make out. I knew I should stop this, but for some reason I just... couldn't. I trust Toby, I have since I was fourteen.

When we finally do pull aprt our foreheads are resting together and we're staring so deeply into each others eyes it's unimaginable.

"Wow... I was not expecting that..." I mutter.

"Me either." He reblys breathlessly.

As he drops me off at home I can still feel his lips on mine, the way my heartbeat when he touched my skin, how blue his eyes looked in the moonlight.

Two days and I'm in too deep. I take a deep breath and look in the mirror.

"Spencer Hastings. What have you started?"


End file.
